1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion member fixing structure which is inserted into a support hole made in a support member to be fixed to the support member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods of fixing an insertion member to a support member after the insertion member is inserted into a support hole made in the support member are known in the art. As examples of conventional structures according to such methods, a structure in which the insertion member is press-fitted into the support hole, a structure in which the insertion member is prevented from coming out of the insertion hole by a lock washer or a lock nut after being inserted into the insertion hole and a structure in which the support member, which includes the support hole, and the insertion member are molded by insertion molding are known. However, these methods have drawbacks in structural miniaturization and reduction of production cost.